


promo

by Frauxinite



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: #guepastiikutan, #kalaupromogituanbeneranada, #kocakemang, #terinspirasidaripostfb, #wkwkwk, #こいよ, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, TeRoki, Valentine's Day Fluff, gagal move on
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frauxinite/pseuds/Frauxinite
Summary: "PROMO SPESIAL VALENTINE: SOBEK FOTO MANTAN DAPAT AYAM GRATIS"Promo itu membuat Hiro tergiur, sekaligus ragu untuk menyobek foto mantannya, di depan mantannya sendiri...
Relationships: Moriuchi Hiroki/Nishizawa Teruki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	promo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: segala karakter dari band My First Story yang muncul dalam fanfiksi ini adalah milik Tuhan YME dan keluarga mereka. Fanfiksi ini murni hanya untuk hiburan, tidak ada keuntungan materiil apa pun yang didapat penulis dari publikasi fanfiksi ini.

Yang namanya promo itu, bisa menjadi sangat menggiurkan untuk tidak dilewatkan, walau terkadang dilengkapi persyaratan yang mengesalkan.

Seperti promo dari restoran cepat saji yang Hiro temukan pagi ini, melalui selebaran yang dibagikan.

**_"PROMO SPESIAL HARI VALENTINE: SOBEK FOTO MANTAN BISA DAPAT AYAM GRATIS'_ **

Tertulis besar-besar di tengah selebaran dengan warna pink norak, ala Valentine sekali, dengan syarat dan ketentuan tertulis kecil-kecl di bawahnya.

Promo yang super menarik dan menggiurkan untuk mereka yang memiliki jumlah mantan lebih dari satu. Dan promo ini sangat anti-mainstream, tidak seperti kebanyakan toko yang menawarkan promo _buy 1 get 1_ di hari Valentine.

Syaratnya simpel, tinggal membawa foto mantan pacar ke restoran itu, lalu sobek fotonya di hadapan kasir sebagai "tiket" untuk mendapatkan sepaket ayam gratis. Kalau perlu, sobeklah dengan sadis agar feels-nya makin terasa di hati, apalagi jika dulu punya kenangan pahit dengan mantan.

Sumpah demi janggut Nobu dan Sho, baru kali ini Hiro tertarik dengan promo Valentine ini. 

Kebetulan Hiro masih menyimpan foto mantan pacarnya di dalam dompet. Baru kali ini, Hiro merasa ada untungnya menyimpan foto orang itu. Tinggal sobek, dapatlah ayam goreng. Gratis pula.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 lewat ketika Hiro memasuki restoran cepat saji yang didekorasi pernak-pernik ala Valentine. Aroma penggorengan langsung menggelitik hidungnya ketika ia masuk, dan membuat perutnya bergejolak. Maklum, Hiro belum makan apapun sedari sore tadi karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk, membuat ia terpaksa bekerja lembur.

Restoran cepat saji bernama Mekdi itu tak begitu ramai mendekati tengah malam, hanya sedikit meja yang diisi orang-orang. Berbanding terbalik dari situasi di pagi hari tadi saat Hiro mendapat selebaran promo restoran, dimana banyak orang yang bergerombol dan berebut mengantre, demi sepaket ayam gratis.

Hiro tak perlu menunggu lama di antrean. Begitu gadis di depannya selesai merobek foto mantan pacarnya dengan raut berkaca-kaca dan mendapat paket ayam gratisnya, giliran Hiro untuk memesan. Pemuda Moriuchi itu merogoh saku, mengeluarkan selebaran dan dompet--untuk mengambil foto yang akan dikorbankan.

"Oi, ganti shift!" 

Baru saja Hiro akan menanyakan promo Valentine itu, ketika kasir di balik konter mendadak berteriak kearah dapur. Karyawan itu langsung melengos begitu saja, meninggalkan meja kasir dan menghilang dibalik pintu dapur. Hiro sontak menyumpahi kasir sialan itu, dengan bergumam tak jelas.

Hiro membaca ulang selebaran yang ia letakkan di konter, foto masih belum ia keluarkan dari dompet. Ia berusaha untuk membaca tulisan-tulisan kecil di brosur itu, sampai suara bariton di hadapannya menyentakkan Hiro.

"Selamat datang di Mekdi. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Hiro mengangkat wajahnya, "Ya, aku ingin bertanya soal promo--" Bola matanya membulat sempurna, kata-kata terhenti begitu saja begitu Hiro mengenali sosok kasir yang mengenakan seragam karyawan berwarna merah di hadapannya.

Karyawan Mekdi itu menyembunyikan kekehan di balik punggung tangan, meneruskan perkataan Hiro yang terhenti, "Promo hari Valentine disini? Jarang-jarang kau tertarik dengan promo seperti ini, Hiroki." Ia sengaja mencondongkan tubuh, membuat bet nama Nishizawa di seragamnya terlihat jelas.

Promo hari Valentine kali ini sepertinya terkutuk. Hiro merutuk dalam hati, mengutuk diri promo laknat yang membuatnya terpaksa bertemu dengan Nishizawa Teruki. 

Yang notabene adalah mantan pacarnya.

Niat Hiro datang ke restoran adalah menyobek foto mantan pacarnya untuk dapat sepaket ayam gratis, bukan untuk bertemu dengan mantan pacarnya sendiri!

"Sedang apa kau disini, Teru?!" desis Hiro, nyaris menggebrak konter saking terkejutnya. Ia mengerjap, masih tak percaya akan sosok Teru yang terkekeh di balik konter.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku bekerja disini, loh," sahut Teru, bersidekap dengan cengiran lebar di wajah. "Jadi, kau tertarik dengan promo ayam gratis, huh? Sudah tahu ketentuannya?" Teru menyibak rambut gondrongnya, lekat menatap Hiro yang mengalihkan pandangan.

"Diamlah." Hiro tak sudi memandang wajah Teru yang menyebalkan di matanya, tapi sial... pemuda Nishizawa itu nampak atraktif di sisi lain. Tanpa sadar, jantung Hiro bergedup lebih cepat untuk sesaat. Memaki tak jelas, Hiro merogoh dompet dan dengan cepat mengeluarkan selembar foto dari sana.

Itu adalah foto Teru yang tengah bermain gitar. Figurnya terpotret dengan sempurna disana, dengan iluminasi cahaya terang yang menimpa. 

Sialan, Teru nampak sempurna sekali dalam foto itu. Tetapi, sosok aslinya yang berdiri kurang dari satu meter di depannya, malah lebih sempurna, walau berbalut seragam Mekdi.

 _Kenapa mantan pacar yang sekarang selalu terlihat jauh lebih mempesona dibanding dulu?!_ batin Hiro, di tengah gemuruh dalam hatinya yang bergejolak. 

Meme _"dear mantan, maafkan aku yang dulu"_ itu ada benarnya juga. Nyatanya, sehabis putus, biasanya mantan jauh terlihat lebih waw daripada sewaktu berpacaran dulu. _Glow-up._

"Woah, kau masih menyimpan foto itu?" Teru memandangi foto dirinya yang terselip diantara jemari Hiro. Cengiran yang tersungging di wajah masih tak hilang juga. "Tak kusangka."

Hiro berdecih. "Bu-bukannya aku menyimpan fotomu, ya," tuturnya dengan pipi agak memerah, "aku hanya lupa untuk membuangnya."

"Dasar tsundere," kata Teru. 

"Aku tidak tsundere!"

"Ciri-ciri orang tsundere; mereka tidak akan mengakui kalau mereka itu tsundere."

"Terserah kau saja!"

Hiro buang muka, Teru tertawa keras. Untung saja restoran sepi dan antrean kosong, jadi tak ada yang mempermasalahkan keduanya yang tengah berdebat konyol di depan konter.

Sejenak, Hiro merasakan hangat menjalar dalam hatinya. Sedari dulu, berdebat dengan Teru memang membuatnya kesal, namun ia cukup menyukainya. Apalagi jika berakhir dengan dirinya yang kesal, dan Teru akan memeluknya dari belakang sembari mengucap maaf di tengah gelegar tawanya.

Di depan konter Mekdi pun, Hiro merasakan hal yang sama seperti dulu.

Ah, sepertinya ada yang gagal move on di hari Valentine.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Teru bertanya pada Hiro yang masih tak mau menatapnya. Ia melirik arlojinya, yang menunjukkan pukul 11:58. Sebentar lagi pukul 12, yang berarti promo Valentine restoran Mekdi akan berakhir. "Kau mau menyobek fotoku dan mendapat ayam gratis, atau--"

_Balikan denganku?_

Inginnya berkata begitu, tapi malah tertahan di ujung lidah. Itu dari sudut pandang Teru.

Berharap ia akan berkata begitu, yang akan diawab mau. Itu dari sudut pandang Hiro.

Satu menit sebelum promo berakhir.

Dua pemuda yang sama-sama gagal move on masih terdiam di konter kasir. 

Sampai akhirnya, Teru membuka suara tepat saat sepuluh detik sebelum jam bertendang di angka duabelas.

"Cepatlah membuat keputusan. Promonya akan berakhir tengah malam ini loh--"

Suara telapak tangan yang menghantam konter menginterupsi.

Lembaran uang yen disodorkan oleh Hiro, yang pipinya bersemu merah, dan pemuda itu berkata dengan suara pelan, namun masih bisa Teru dengar.

"Persetan dengan promo konyol itu. Aku ambil burger keju dan kola saja."

Malam Valentine-nya Hiroki Moriuchi ditutup dengan dirinya yang gagal move on dari mantan, gara-gara promo sobek foto mantan dapat ayam gratis.

Nampan berisi burger keju ukuran besar dan kola disodorkan padanya. Hiro tertunduk mengambil makanannya, tak menyadari Teru yang lekat memandanginya dengan mata penuh harap.

Tepat saat ia berbalik, Teru melontarkan pertanyaan yang sukses membuat Hiro semakin berdebar, "Bisa aku anggap itu sebagai 'ya'?"

Hiro membalikkan punggung, bergantian memandang pada Teru yang berusaha menahan senyum dan foto sang pemuda yang masih ada di konter. 

"Terserah kau saja."

_**.** _

_**end** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

**Author's Note:**

> a/n:  
> Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari berita, yang nulis orang bisa dapat ayam gratis dengan nyobek foto mantan HAHAHAHA XD
> 
> Happy Valentine, guys! :)


End file.
